Ulrich of Passau
Ulrich is an foreign knight (or at least, "a trustworthy soldier in the service of a nobleman", as he puts it) from Passau, charged with investigating the counterfeiters. Ulrich is a highly secretive individual, as is befitting a man with such a task. He will not reveal either his full name or the name of his master - even to his allies. He is also a bit of a philosopher, once commenting that men who live their lives by the sword, such as himself and Henry, are not men destined for peaceful lives or peaceful deaths. Stats Biography During ''All that Glisters'', ''Henry tracks an injured Mercenary to the charcoal-burner's camp of Rovna to question him on the whereabouts of Menhart and the source of the forged coins. The Mercenary will explain that they were ambushed by a knight who had been following them, but before Henry can find out any more, the knight himself will appear outside, demanding that the head charcoal burner give up the sack of counterfeit coins they had looted from the wagon after the ambush. He will flee when Henry emerges to challenge him. Henry can either pursue him or find him later at the Wagoners' Inn, where Ulrich will challenge him. Furthermore, he can either kill the knight outright or else beat him and hold him for questioning. As it turns out, Ulrich thinks that Henry is on the side of the counterfeiters. The two eventually work out that they are not enemies (assuming Henry didn't kill him first), and they are in fact pursuing the same people. Ulrich offers Henry a deal - deliver his documents to Master Tobias Feyfar, and he will tell you everything he knows about the situation. Feyfar is the only one who can decipher the written confession to what the technical language means, and help them find out who is behind the forgeries. Ulrich also reveals that he chased down Menhart, who fell from his horse and died. He buried the body, then headed back to the Rovna charcoal-burner's camp to recover the coins. Upon further questioning, he will explain how the counterfeit coins have turned up in Passau, a trading city in Bavaria. Ulrich's lord was allied to the local alderman, so they dispatched him to track the legitimate coins to the Sasau area, at which point they were swapped with the forgeries. Ulrich has reason to believe that the fake coins are being made in the monastery, and so decides to stay at Sasau, at the Wagoner's Inn while Henry goes to see Tobias. Tobias is able to deduce that the document was written by Clement of Kaplitz, head scribe of the Rosenbergs, and provide more information about who could be involved in the forgeries. Henry tracks down the counterfeiters and may request Ulrich's help in finding their camp. Unfortunately, Ulrich has sworn to kill everyone involved, and tries to kill Sir Jezhek, the leader of the counterfeiters. Henry is forced to intervene, and will either talk the old knight down, or fight him to the death. If you reveal that you know his allegiance, you can convince him to leave Jezhek, and not return to the Rosenbergs. His involvement was supposed to be a secret, and the Rosenbergs will ensure no one ever finds out they were involved, even if it means sacrificing the old knight. Ulrich agrees, and leaves the land forever. Inventory * Brown hose * Common bascinet * Door key * 1.8 * Knight's waffenrock * Long noble hauberk * Magdeburg plate pauldrons * Magdeburg plate chausses * Noble's mail coif * Nuremberg gauntlets * Nurembergian cuirass * Padded black coif * Padded chausses * Threadbare dark gambeson * Trunk key Quests * [[All that Glisters|''All that Glisters]] Category:Germans Category:Fictional characters Category:Image needed